The Darkest Soul Hides The Light
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have been given orders by the Queen to stop the new being from London's Underworld from attacking the people of London. More and more victims are found as each day passes causing fear to travel through London. Without any information on the suspect, the investigation isn't easy for Ciel and Sebastian to crack. Darker Than Black/Black Butler cross-over, Rated T.


FireCacodemon: Welcome to my latest story, a Black Butler and Darker Than Black cross-over. I don't own either anime. I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

The Butler, Serving

Sebastian was busy working away in the kitchen, the simple idea that Ciel wanted something as simple as a Victoria sponge cake with high quality chocolate chunks mixed in with the dough wasn't something Sebastian was expecting. The three other servants were all idiots as usual while Pluto remained in the courtyard. Sebastian was often left on his own running the place on his own. Sure the servants were good at defending this place when needed but Sebastian was mainly relied on for cleaning up the mess, serving Ciel as well as making sure that everything runs smoothly.

The jingle of the bell rang; Sebastian looked up at the bell before he sighed, unable to finish what he was doing. Gently putting down the bowl and whisk he proceeded to head up to Ciel's room. Putting on his tailcoat, he proceeded to Ciel's room.

"What could the young master want now?" Sebastian asked himself gently. Upon reaching the room, he knocked gently, alerting Ciel that he was at his door.

"Enter Sebastian," Sebastian heard Ciel on the other side of the door giving him permission to enter the room. The doorknob turned as Sebastian entered the room. Walking slowly towards the young master, Sebastian noticed the newspaper.

"Yes my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he stopped in front of Ciel's desk. The eye patch covered the covenant that Sebastian had marked him with. Sebastian covered up his mark by using his butler gloves.

"Read the front cover," Ciel said as he pushed the newspaper towards his faithful demonic butler.

"Of course Master," Sebastian spoke as he gently picked up the newspaper and started to read the front cover. Ciel watched Sebastian as he read; his head was gently resting on his right hand.

"My Lord, am I to assume that you've also been sent a letter from her Majesty?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Yes, I have been asked to stop the killer." Ciel gently placed the letter on the desk too. Sebastian looked up from the paper; his crimson eyes looked at the letter.

"Are we going to see if the Undertaker has any clue on what is going on?"

"Did you even need to ask? This is the third murder over the past two weeks. I'm under orders to stop the murderer and drag them back to London's Underworld."

"It says here that the victims were all part of the same trade union, trading valuable items such as precious gems and other items away," Sebastian said as he got back to reading the article.

"Trade union or not, we have been ordered to put a stop to it."

"Yes, my Lord."

"We'll be going to the Undertaker to see how they were killed," Ciel said as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"I'll get a carriage ready for you Master," Sebastian said as he bowed before he went to leave.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke up.

"Yes Master?"

"You better have a good joke for him or something."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Butler, Serving

"Stay still!" Grell roared as he swung his reaper scythe at his opponent. A black cloaked figure with a haunting white mask with a purple lightning bolt on the right side, a small painted smile was on the mask with piercing black eyes. Grell's golden eyes were fixed on the haunting white mask; small slithers of green could be seen as the trench coat waved during the battle. The masked man remained quiet while Grell swung his reaper scythe at the masked man, just barely touching him. As silent as he was, Grell couldn't help but growl a little annoyed. "Your movements remind me of a certain devilish butler I know."

"Grell, he is the Black Reaper," The masked man heard another voice, looking up towards the top of the building, using his reaper scythe to gently push up his glasses, his golden eyes looked down at the mask man before he aimed his reaper scythe at the masked man. The masked man avoided Grell's reaper scythe and just managed to get out of the way of William's reaper scythe, the scythe tore part of the trench coat the masked man was wearing. Grell smiles before he lashed out at the masked man.

"He's making me want to read his cinematic record more and more with each SLASH I swing!" Grell yelled with excitement as he took another slash at the masked man. He managed to avoid the reaper scythe by doing a back flip, avoiding the slash where Grell swung.

"He's too flexible," William muttered slightly as he jumped down from the building and sent his reaper scythe at the masked man. He avoided just in time. 'He doesn't appear to be human...but that's impossible, he isn't a filthy hound running around.' William mentally cursed as the masked man threw what appeared to be some wire, it wrapped around William's neck. He grabbed the wire with a scowl on his face as Grell cut through the wire. The masked man recoiled back as there wasn't anything he could do at the moment; he didn't have enough time to do much after the wire was cut.

"Will, what do you think is under that devilish white mask?" Grell asks as he purred slightly.

"Haunting is the word I'll probably use," William said bluntly.

"Well, yes."

The masked man quickly ran forwards, surprising the two grim reapers as a light blue aura surrounded him, William took the advantage and went to send his reaper scythe at the masked man before he twisted his way out of the way and escaped into the city. Grell and William gave chase but he seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Well, that's a pain," William sighed, gently pushing up his glasses.

"Well, I know who I'll be hunting now. The silent masked man with the light blue aura~" Grell sang. William just walked away; there wasn't any point in talking to Grell when he was in this state.

"He's called the Black Reaper for a reason...but is he really a Grim Reaper like us?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a review, follow or favourite if you want more.


End file.
